White Room
by Scarycakes
Summary: Where Kid and Maka woke up in a white room... Steamy lemon up ahead. Mature readers ONLY. RATED MA. Don't hate, just love KiMa smut. If you say no MA in this section... why not look at SoMa :) There are many fanfic that are more than MA :) Happy hunting there xoxo. You see me updatin' you hate-n'. Lolol
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmmm, where am I…" Maka woke up in a white room, filled with nothing. Scratching her head, she felt something move beside her, then she heard a groan. Alerted, she went to look at the source and felt relieved when she saw a boy with black hair and 3 white stripes. She immediately recognized that it was her close friend, Death the Kid. What she didn't recognize was both of them were naked.

"Kid! Where are….. WOAH WOAH WOAH! What the hell!" She yelled,realizing the lack of clothing, turning her back from him to hide her exposed body.

Kid, hearing the girl yell, sat up and tried to adjust his eye sight to see the girl. He only uttered a "huh?" when a hand suddenly went to his eyes to prevent anything being seen.

"Ummm, Maka?" Confused Kid asked, oblivious to the current situation.

"Kid, close your eyes. After that, turn your back on me okay?" Maka said, not looking at the boy in front of her.

Kid obliged and yet he asked, "But why?" Maka replied, "Once you turn to the wall… umm…. look at yourself…." A wild blush crept across Maka's cheeks.

Kid followed again and was left with the same outcome. Awkward silence soon fell, both didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh-umm Kid?" Maka spoke up, trying hard to break the awkward tension, which was not doing well. Kid acknowledged her with a "Yeah?" which Maka continued on with what she's going to say. "I know it's kinda stupid to ask you this, but, do you know what happened on how we got here? Even just a tiny bit of thought?"

"Sorry but I really don't know what got us into… 'this'" He replied, emphasising the word 'this'.

"Waaaaah I don't like what's going oooon. Where the hell are we-" Maka was cut off with her ramblings when suddenly shackles emerged from the wall, quickly capturing both of Maka's wrist. The surprise isn't over yet until her chain bound wrists started to move, raising her up to her feet and turning her about face so she was facing at Kid's direction, if only Kid were facing her, he can see the glorious body of Maka Albarn. To make matters worse the chains started to sink back to the wall effectively trapping the girl.. The poor girl didn't have the time to react, she just yelped in surprise.

Alarmed by the sudden noise Kid tensed up, "Maka?! What happened, are you alright?!" He asked, body prepared in battle regardless naked or not.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, just don't…. don't turn…" Maka replied in a calm voice as to not make the young reaper get more tense. "Ok ok just… tell me what happened." Kid inquired.

"Um uh….. there were these shackles that just emerged from the wall I was facing at and-" Maka was again cut off by the same event, only this time it happened to not other than Death the Kid.

"What the hell?!" Kid said, eyes immediately closed as to not disgrace Maka. Maka's eyes are also closed. Then all of the sudden the walls started to get closer, which in turn making the bodies move closer. Both of them knew that the walls were moving closer, and both knew that at some point they would feel each other's body and warmth. Both of them struggled to get free only to make the walls move faster. Maka just gave up and just shut her eyes more firmly than before. Some seconds passed until the walls stopped moving, to which in their relief, but there is only inches away until Kid's hardened crotch would touch Maka's private part. From the look on Kid's hardened penis there is no doubt that Kid was thinking some indecent thoughts about the girl she was facing to. Heck, who wouldn't be excited in this predicament?

Going back to the scene, Kid got scared because if he oh so just breathe, he knows that his erection would definitely land on Maka's stomach, making it known how excited he is about the event. Both, not knowing what to say to each other, just held there breaths as to wait for the next thing to happen. It wasn't a surprise that the wall started to rumble again but this time it's waaay more slower.

Kid Pov.

Fuck fuck fuck, the walls started to move again, any moment now- Oh fuck, her breast is pressing against me now…. I heard her squeak, dear death, my mind is going hay wire. I didn't mean to, but I involuntarily moaned when I felt my crotch touched her stomach. Fuck fuck, what to do, what to do, fuck why does her body feel so good. She's so… warm… Oh god, don't squirm, oh how I want to open my eyes to see you. Don't fucking squirm or I'll might lose myself. Fuck it, "Mmmaka- a-ah d-don't move…." I said hissing the last part. I can't talk properly with her moving.

"Kya- Kid! I can't take this" She cried, I felt a little bit guilty realizing that I have just violated her and knowing she has a thing for Soul. "I'm- I'm sorry Maka. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whispered, talking might be too loud since her ear is just beside me. "N-no Kid…. You don't need to say sorry, it's not your fault we're in this… situation." I heard her say. "But I have … violated you…. And I know you like Soul, I'm really really sorry."

"Soul? No no I don't like Soul. What made you think of that." She asked but I guess it's more than directed to herself, I didn't have the chance to answer when the shackles that bounds me suddenly disappears, falling on either side of Maka's head. The sudden movement caused both of us to involuntarily make a sound. Curses left my lips, "My hands were dropped from being handcuffed." I said to Maka. "The fuck is this white room…" I groaned in frustration. I don't know why but I felt that she suddenly tensed. I asked her what's wrong and she said, "I think I know what's going on…"

"Really? You know what's happening?" I asked, keeping my voice down as to not damage her ears.

"Yes… well somewhat…. Umm.. I read a book once, it's called 'myths, tales and legends of … um… love….' umm I remember reading a section and 'rooms' were highlighted. Under there is a subsection called 'white room'. It's stated there that two person are sent there to find true… " "Love" I finished off for her. "You've read that?" She asked. "I think I've read that as well, scan it maybe? How do we get out of this exactly?" I asked, wanting to get away from this position 'cause sure to hell that indecent thoughts still roam around especially when I can feel her breathing at my ear.

"A ..k-kiss.. If I remember correctly, a kiss would do something… I don't what but… umm.." Oh god how cute it is when she stutters… wait… what?! Kiss?! As in on the lips?! "O-on the lips?" I asked, voicing a part of my thoughts. She replies with a simple yes. Oh death I don't know what to do. "Maka… Can I kiss you?... umm just to test your 'theory' out…. It doesn't have to have any meaning if you don't want to.." I asked for permission. I waited for her reply but only greeted by her soft lips pressing against mine. I shut my eyes tighter, knowing that they'll betray me to look at the girl I'm kissing. Well, she's doing all the work but when I kissed her back she suddenly stopped, to short for my liking.

"I'm sorry I should've haven't done that…." Fuck that, this time I kissed her first. Feeling a little aggressive at the fact that both of us are smacked against each other without wearing any clothes and to think that the girl that I think is the most symmetrical out there is here with me today, fuck. I can't helped it but to cup her face with my available hands. She's so soft under my touch, I could also smell her, faint traces of strawberry and vanilla with an odd tinge of the sourness of a lemon. Oh god she's really perfect, to make things more perfect is that she's not even resisting.

I felt her tongue slid at my lips, asking me for entrance, making me gasp a little, I happily let her enter letting her explore every corner of my mouth, she touched my tongue, licked it, taunting me, teasing me, oh god I'm falling for her and her god damned tongue. I used my tongue as well and explored her side. Tasted her as she tasted me, felt her as she felt me. Soon after we went to pause to catch some air, we didn't realize that my part of the wall had already moved, no feeling of wall behind me (mind you that they're eyes are still close).

"Maka the wall moved…" I breathed. I can't see it but I can feel that there's a string of saliva. Maka just groaned, I don't know what's the meaning of it but I waited for her to speak. I felt warm on my legs...

"K-kid… I.. I… I think I like you…" Well that came from nowhere..

"Look Maka, don't you think that's just a spur of the moment-" "No… I've harbored strange feelings for you ever since we came to this.. I just didn't know that it was actually ..love… Kid.. I love you." And with that I kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Pov.

As soon as she said those sweet words there is no doubt about it that I also love her. It never failed to cross my mind how symmetrical she is, the strength and courage she adorns, her physical and mental abilities that are respected by anyone, she is just perfect. Perfect… so… perfect…

"Kid…." my thoughts were cut by her sweet voice, lips still pressed to mine. I hmed in response. "My arms are getting numb…" I let go of the kiss to feel Maka's bare arms, my eyes are still closed and that's when more sweet words came from her mouth. "You can open your eyes if you want…" I felt little traces of uncertainty in her but at the same time I felt more excited than ever, god she drives me crazy… drives… oh how I want her to ride me…

"Are-are you sure Maka? I..I …" "It's ok Kid… I do love you with all my heart… I trust you." She said, oh how I love her too. I smiled and said, "Open your eyes as well so we're even." she giggled at that. "Swear to god that if you comment about my breast, Kid, I'll Maka chop you until you can't breath, got that." she added, I felt a little daring and said, "Oh the only comment you'll be getting from me is how lovely your breasts are, my love." smirking at the way she giggled I then started to count.

"Ok when I count to 5 let's open our eyes together. 1, 2-" I was cut off when she hurriedly finished it with saying "5". Instantly I was met with those beautiful green eyes I would secretly stare for hours. More surprising is that she's smiling… or is that smirking..

"Now that are eyes are open, what will we do?" I asked suggestively, moving closer if that's even possible, her soft breasts still planted to my chest and my hard crotch still intact with her stomach. My left hand is planted to her hips and my right elbow is propped against the wall beside her head. She hmmed seemingly thinking for the right thing to say.

"How about you try and help me getting out of these shackles?" She said, moving her arms. I looked up and touched the hand cuffs. I easily broke the shackles, me being a death god has it's pros, which means abnormal strength. "Now that's out of the way, how about you and me do something like…" I said. She smirked and said, "do something like this?" She grabbed a hold of my erection, it shocked me to say at least. I let out a moan when she began moving it up and down.

"You seem to like this?" She asked, I never thought the sweet innocent girl I knew came to this horny, sexy, hot woman,... which I oh so fucking like. "Oh I really like that, I never thought you're like this Maka… so bold and sexy.." I involuntarily growled followed by grabbing her ass and squeezing it, well that did the trick seeing how sexy giggles came out from Maka's luscious lips. Our lips soon found each other again, tongue colliding once again. Only this time, Maka had other plans. She grabbed a hold of my tongue using her mouth. She started sucking on it, then releasing it and grabbing it again and doing the process again. At the same time she started pumping my dick, running her hands along my shaft. Any moment now, if she keeps doing that, I might lose myself completely, just by doing that!

I broke out from her ministrations, grabbing her hands and bounding them above her head again, "It seems like you wanted to be bound again, angel" keeping them bounded save me some time to calm down and for me to plant wet kisses along her jaw and neck. I stepped back a little to look at her, realizing that I haven't even looked at my lover's glorious body.

Expectations where answered when my eyes sat on her. The curves of her body is perfect, it's true that she lacks in the chest department but god how perfect her breast is. Perky, pink nipples already exposed, oh how would I love to take them in my mouth. Deep collarbone ready for me to dip my tongue. Neck fully exposed for me to kiss and lick. Her sensuous stomach ready for me caress, and her god damned thighs…. fuck…. thighs that I'll open sooner or later for me to enter her sweet lovely maiden. Fuck, just by thinking about it makes me want to already cum. She squirmed under my gaze, making me look up to her beautiful face once more.

"Sorry my love, I was just captivated by your beauty is all." I smirked, finding my way back to my position on her neck, kissing and licking her up and down. I let go of her hands, which she gracefully put on my head, twining her fingers through my hair. I continued down, pausing to the space in between her breast, planting my tongue just at her ribs and licking upwards at the said space. Sweet moans were heard from her. I continued leaving wet kisses at her breast. I took her left nipple with my mouth, started to nimble it, my right hand kneading her right breast, pinching her nipple once in a while. The touches send waves of moans from Maka, which I can't get over. I soon went to her right nipple, licking and tasting it like what I did at the last one. Came moans of pleasure but this time I heard my name. "Ki- ah Kid hmmm ahh" Such succulent sounds. Her hands grabbed my head and directed to her's bringing us to another make out session.

My hands travelled down to her hips, I got a little hesitant in touching her thighs, she noticed it and placed her hands at mine, guiding them down to her thighs, rubbing them up and down. Her left leg moved, going in between my legs, rubbing her knee at my balls. Fuck. "Kid… Touch me all you want.. ah Kid kun" She said in between kisses. Fuck I can't handle this.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Pov.

*RIIIIING* *RIIIIIIING*

I sat abruptly, looking side to side, I'm at... my room? What? That was all just a... dream? Sigh, but that did really turned me on.. I looked at my hard-erection, I stroke it, trying to calm down this raging boner, but every stroke I see that beautiful sexy face of the girl in my dreams... Maka.

I moaned out her name each time I stroked myself. Thinking about her, remembering the erotic dream I had, her oh so realistic touch, her voice, the kiss we shared, each thought of her made my voice louder, yearning for her real touch, oh Maka... "Maka... ummm... Ma...aahh kaa..."

But then I heard loud footsteps... really loud, fuck, Liz and Patty. I quickly recovered myself, going to my personal bathroom, taking my clothes off and started the shower.

"KID! GET YOUR BUTT OUT! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Even from my personal bath room I still can hear her loud and clear. Liz sure has a strong voice.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID! I DON'T WANNA BE WATE AGAIN! STEIN SAID HE'S GOING TO DISSECT A GIRAFFE WHEN WE'RE LATE AGAIN!" Then there's Patty.

"Yes yes, I'm dressing right now. Go wait for me at the gate, I'll be there 8 minutes tops." I said, walking out of the shower and looking for my suit. They complied with a " K " I felt their souls go down to the gates.

-TIME SKIP TO SHIBUSEN-

We arrived 10 minutes early, sigh these girls... we sat in our usual seats, waiting for the professor to arrive.

"Hey Kid, can I sit beside Liz this time? I have something to say to her." Patty asked me, but she would ruin the symmetry!

"No. You'll ruin the symmetry." I said plainly.

"But Kiiiiiid" She kept on bickering me, annoying me, poking me but no.

"Patty... I said no-" My eyes went to the two students that entered the room, but most specifically to the pigtailed meister... Maka.

Thinking about it Maka usually sits beside Patty... "Patty change sits with me."

"Pweeaaaa- wha? OK THEN!" She giggled and shoved me to her once seat. I was a little taken aback by her forcefulness but when Maka sat beside me all of my thoughts went out of the window. All I can see, all I can feel, all that's mattered... is her.

"Good morning Maka." I greeted her hoping that my voice doesn't sound nervous. I saw her... tense up? Maybe that dream really came true... What Am I saying... it's just a dream.

"He-hey." She stuttered, not looking at me. Surely the dream is just a dream. Dream Maka was aggressive, was fearless, was daring...

"Why hello there Kid! Why I'm fine! I'm doing really great! The morning is good and all." Soul said from beside Maka, playing with his chair, one foot on the table as to rock him.

"Shut up Soul." I hear Maka say.

I just chuckled and greeted Soul, also adding "You happy now?" which he laughed off.

Professor arrived shortly, discussing things I already know, things that the meister beside me already know... Maka seems kinda bored. She seems kinda in deep thought. She seems kinda... bothered.

"Maka... umm... is something wrong?" I asked, looking at her petite sitting form. I can't help it, but the thought of Maka naked made me feel warm.

She blushed visibly when I called out. "Uh.. nothing;s wrong Kid..." She stuttered again, fumbling with her hair. She grabbed her pen and started writing something on her notebook, from what I can see, is just some scribbles.

I hmmed in response, turning my attention back to Stein. After some minutes, discussion on going, I look at Maka again with the corner of my eye, trying to catch just a glimpse of her beauty... What I saw kinda shocked me.

She was 'playing' with her pen... She used her left hand to put the pen up, standing. Her right hand goes up and down, up and down, up and down, repeatedly at the pen, brushing her thumb at the cap once she got at the top. I turned my head just slightly to look at her more. Her lips half open, eyes set on the pen, sometimes I would catch her biting her lip and then releasing it with a heavy... sexy sigh. It wasn't helping that the pen is pink and bulky... Fuck, I think I have an erection right now. Feeling conscious, I fix my suit, trying my best not to look at the girl beside... Fuck, the dream went back and I was really getting a huge hard boner. I quickly hid it, I know Patty would point at it due to it's visible change.

"Now class, that's all. I'm giving you an early lunch, be back once the bell has rang." With that Stein left. Noise got louder and students slowly left the class.

"Ne Kiddo, you not going?" Liz asked, she's already down at the doorway with the other gang... excluding Maka? Where is she?...

"You guys go ahead! I'm going to the library to check something." I said, 'fixing' my stuff, I'm using the time to calm down my erection and to not get busted by them.

"Sure, whatevs."

"Man, you're just like Maka." I heard Soul say.

Maka? Is she going to the library as well? Once they left I quickly went to the library. I turned to the section 'myths'... looking for a book called 'myths, tales and legends of love'. I remember in the dream that Maka said that there was a book like that. Ugh I can't see it. The book's been took off the shelf.. Someone took it. If I see that book and confirm there that the dream was real then...

"Kid?" A familiar voice called out behind me.

"Oh hello Maka. Nice meeting you here." Good thing my erection came down while I was looking for that damn... book... wait... Maka's holding a book.

"Umm can I see that?" Pointing at the book she was clinging on, I saw her hug the book closer but soon gave it to me. Is she blushing?

'Myth, tales and legends of love' I read... I can hear my heart pounding in my chest, I'm sure as hell she can hear it as well. I opened the book and searched for 'rooms'... eyes went on and landed on 'white room'... the landed last on 'True love'... I quickly looked up to see Maka but she was gone.

"Maka?" I searched for her at the library, looking between shelves. I want to see her, I NEED to see her. Fuck, where is she? Ugh stupid me. Soul perception. I turned it on to look for her, alas, she was running, heading to the roof tops, I know where she's headed. I quickly summoned Beelzebub and went outside of the library using the nearest window, I sped up to the roof top, effectively beating her to it. After a moment, the door opened, I saw a panting Maka.

"Maka-" She started to run again but I held her arm, she struggled free, trying to escape but with no prevail. Why is she struggling?

"Maka I-"

"NO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Maka Pov.

"NO!" I stopped struggling once I yelled at him, my eyes fixed at the ground between us...

"Why?... Why are you like this Maka?" He asked, even without looking I could tell that he's sad and depressed.. I did that, didn't I?

"I..-I-ah.." I stuttered, not really know why, "because-"

"Because what?! I love you! And you told me in that dream that you love me too!..." He's angry... pissed off...

"I don't know! I love you too but..." I said, tears slowly forming at my eyes. I'm such a weakling! I don't know what's happening to me! I love him, I do! But... there's something... someone telling me that I should not.

"but?... please Maka... Look into my eyes.." He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and gently turned me to face him more, "Maka please..." I heard him sniff.. he's crying.. "Look at me..." but I still didn't comply, so he just rest his head on my left shoulder and whispered "I love you Maka..." and sighed.

"K-Kid..."

*THUMP THUMP*

I hear my heart beat... The same pace when we were alone at that 'white room'... images of him when we were there flashed through my mind... I want that to happen again.. I want to kiss him again and again, I want to make love to him... I love him so much... Fuck this thought of not loving him, I can't resist him.

I hugged him, tighter and tighter, he raised his head looked at me, his sweet golden eyes set on my head that's fixed on his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." I kept on repeating on his neck... What shocked me is that he chuckled... what?

"Maka... your breathing tickles me..." He said in between chuckles. A little ticklish aren't we? So I kissed his neck, a peck, then comes another, then another, each peck made him chuckle, so cute. I nibbled on the skin of his neck eliciting a moan from his sumptuous lips, I licked him, nibbled on the skin, going on to the other side and doing the same things. "Maka... ha... I.. lo- love.. mmmhhh you..."

"I love you too..." I said, giggling, looking at his hazy eyes... "I love you so, so, so much..." He leaned in closer, hugging me tighter, until our lips collided...

I moaned in his mouth, looping my arms at his red neck. The kiss was short but sweet, not like the kisses we shared at the white room.

"...Umm. Kid? Would you like to go somewhere... private? And umm... continue what we did in the white room?" I asked, not looking at his adorable happy face.

"Most certainly, let's continue it at the Gallows perhaps? Right after school?" He asked, lips in a sexy smirk.

"Hmmmm, I was hoping that we could go..." I moved closer to his ear and whispered, "now.."

His eyes went wide, he chuckled again. "I like that aggressive part of yours Maka." He let go of me and summoned Beelzebub, he hoped on and, the gentleman he was, extended his hand to me. I accepted it and he carried me bridal style.

While in bridal style I would sometimes whisper in his ear, "I love you... I want to kiss you so much... I want to touch you, I want to make to you, I want you to touch me, kiss me, hold me in any way... I want you.." I said, panting in his ear, I feel warm and I could tell that he's also heating up.

"Oh Maka, just you wait, I'll smother with my love." He kept me closer, speeding up, and then we reached the Gallows. He didn't dared to use the gates anymore, he went straight to his bedroom window and opened it.

He let me enter first and went in after me. Once his feet touch the floor he quickly swept me in a tight hug, kissing my lips, pinning me against a wall. I planted my legs on his waist, hands on his head, tilting it to let him kiss me more, deepening the sweet, hot kiss. Tongues slithered in and out of his mouth, saliva running down our chins.

"Kid... mmmhhmmm.. Take my clothes off..." I ordered him. He eagerly complied. Taking my coat off, then my vest, un-buttoning my white long sleeve shirt, kissing my neck then to my bare shoulders, every spot on me... I love it. He took my skirt off slowly, teasing me of some sort, so I did what is needed to be done... Moan his name loudly on his ears. "Kiiiiiiid! Aaaahh! Stop t-tweasing mweeee" I hoped that sound sexy, which I think did, 'cause by the look on his face I could see he was more excited than before, if that was even possible.

He kissed me on the lips again, skirt on the ground, his hands roaming on my almost exposed body. "You are so sexy... so hot..." He said in between kisses. One of his hand roamed down to my womanhood, stroking it softly by the cloth, rubbing it gently... Oh how I love his touch... I spread my legs, he put his hand deeper, and then I squeezed my legs shut, feeling his hand, moaning in his wet lips.

"Maka..." He breathed out. I knew what that meant. I took off his suit, I took the articles off, and the only one left is his black boxers. His huge erection visible. I touched it with my hands, rubbing it like what he did to mine. Once I rubbed it from the cloth, I felt his hand that was placed in mine moved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read this, I must warn you that this chapter is really really REALLY MA. LIKE IF YOU'RE A KID (a child kid not Kid kid) DO NOT READ IT! YOU'LL DIE. (This is not a death threat, I'am just warning you) ACTUALLY THIS WHOLE FANFIC IS MA SO NO KIDS OK?! NOT BELOW 17! **

* * *

Kid pov.

So... Sexy... so hot.

"Kid, let's lie down." She leaned at my ear, licking my ear lobe while at it.

"Yes my love." I complied, picking her up, both hands on each of her side, and gently pushing her down on my king size bed.

She giggled at the contact of the bed. She brushed her clothed wet pussy at my hard penis, this is suppose to be called 'dry humping' but every stroke of her wet pantie, I could feel myself wetting as well. I kiss her, at the neck, at her jaw, at her collarbone, everywhere.

"Maka, I love you." I said in between kisses on her bra line, using my hands to trace it as well, seconds later my hands went at the hook of the bra, me being a first at this became really clumsy, she took notice of it and grabbed my hands.

"Let me be on top." She smirked, god she's sexy. I complied again, man I feel so weak, but it's ok, I'll get my revenge later, I smirked at that thought.

"Gaawd you're so hot." She said as she trailed her finger nails from my neck down to my boxers, slowly passing through my abs. She slowly put her hands at her back, un hooking her bra, and with a smirk, she took it off and tossed at the side. My eyes sat upon her, marveling at her beauty, I'm speechless.

"I know it isn't that big, and they're not-" I kissed her, effectively silencing her. Black*Star and Soul would never guess that the 'tiny tits' they were talking about, isn't that tiny.

"They're perfect..." I moved down to her perky breasts, "Even better than the last time I saw it..." I licked her right nipple and started fumbling the left one with my hand. She moaned. I took her right breast all in, biting, sucking, lavishing it. I turned to the other and did the same, every action made her hiss and gasp... She's so beautiful.

"Ooh, hss.. wait... Kid.." She gasped.

"What is it my darling?" I asked, looking up at her hazy eyes, still not moving away from her breast.

"Lie down, now, I'm not yet done with you." She ordered, pushing me back down, "I have something for you" She smirked, I say every smirk makes her more sexier than before.

"As you wish" I kissed her again and lie down. Her hands traveled down again, taking in the form of my erection through it's clothing. Gently rubbing her hands with it. My elbows propped against the bed so I can see her. She bent down, kissing the cloth, her tongue went out of her succulent mouth, she started licking it through the cloth, making stricks of saliva on it. She nipped at the cloth, sucking the cloth making blotches at it.

"Maka..." I involuntarily groaned out her name.

At that, she pulled gown my boxers with an aggressive tug, making my penis stand in attention in the air. My head fling back by the sudden air, I soon composed myself to look at the girl in between me. Hazy eyes, lips plumped, I could see a trace of saliva running down her lips to her perky, white breasts, staring intensely at my dick. She reached out to my penis, held it and started touching it, exploring every crook, every cranny, she soon settled in rubbing it up and down, slowly letting her thumb brush the tip of it, making me hiss and shudder.

"Kid... you're so... big.." She half drunkenly said, eyes still placed at my dick.

"And I can't wait to let that in you Maka." I said, reaching a hand out to her, wanting to let her me at my side so I could already shove it in at her wet pussy. She looks at my hand but she didn't bulge, instead of heading to my hand, she dived in to my penis, enveloping it with her sweet sweet mouth. I was caught off guard and flung my head back again.

I see her licking down my shaft, hands at the base, rubbing and fondling with my balls, she licks the tip making me shiver. I forced myself to lift my head to see her. I was greeted with her round ass dangling at the air, head down on my dick, hands slayed over my body, breasts swaying side to side. She started taking me in and out of her mouth, I can't take this, fuck.

I grabbed her head, touching her wonderful hair, I took hold of it and slammed her down to my shaft, loud moan escaped her, keeping in mind to be not so forceful, I started again, moving her up and down letting her taste my pre cum, moans was heard from her as I pushed her deeper, from the tip to my base where her chin could touch my balls. I stopped when her muffled moans grew louder, not taking my hands off in her hair. Instead of stopping she held on to the pace, voluntarily bobbing her head up and down along my penis. Fuck, any moment now I'm going to explode.

She kept on going, same goes with my loud pants and moans. "Maka... hmmph ahh, you feel... haa soo good.. haaa.."

"Kid~kun~ Wlet mwee twaste wyour cwuuum~ mhrph..." She begged, hazy eyes locked at each other. At that, I exploded. Cum shot out of me, landing to her awaiting mouth, so much cum that she was pushed back and flooded down to her chin, then to her breast. I wasn't finish yet so I grab a hold of my penis, sitting up, I released it at her body, aiming at her face, breast, and her wet panties. She gratefully massaged it on her body.

"Kwiid kwuun~ Wlook at thish~" She said, opening her mouth to let me see my white semen on her mouth. She then drank all of it, some were dripping down her, "I want more." She said as she finished it.

"Oh, you'll be having more." I barely gasped out. Dear fuck, I cant handle this.

* * *

**As what Kid said, there will be more. It's short I know, so more to come. I don't usually do an announcement but I would like to thank each and everyone who supports White Room, even though this is all smut. Special thanks to positive guest who said 'you do ****realize you can't report MA content for being in the MA section right' THUMBS UP TO YOU DUDE! Kid and Maka will surely do a lemon tonight! And to all the negative reviews... You guys are so cute. Come on here and I'll kiss you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MAMAMIYA. Ok, first of all, I don't care if this story will be taken down 'cause I posted this, on like, other sites, so yeah, I'am having fun. Second, I read the rules, and does it look like I care? I knew it from the freaking start and I still don't care. Hmmm what else. Oh, sorry for not knowing there was a "Rating: explicit content above current rating." in the report abuse button... CAUSE I HAVEN'T FREAKING REPORTED ANY ONE. I'am that just a nice person :) I do not spoil ones happiness. Do you know who spoil one's happines? Evil villains! Like... Mojo jojo, or... Him... I cried at Him. Hehe, Eliminator... lol. I'am the Eliminator. It's like terminator. I'll be all cool and stuff \m/ nice.**

**Enough of me, and move on to... MORE SMUT! Lololol. And if you don't want it, don't read it. It's that simple!**

**PS. Positive readers! Give thanks to the negative guests, because without them, there wouldn't be an early update! Thank you! :)**

** If you want to know what other sites I've posted this, pm me :) **

* * *

No Pov.

"Oh you'll be having more." Once he said that, he took hold of her and pushed her to the bed. Pinning her against it, him on top, and smothering her with his touch.

His touches went down, fingers trailed from her bare chest to her clothed sex. He massaged it through it's cloth.

"You're so wet..." He leaned in her ear, kissing her again and again. Moans escaped from her mouth, here and there, which only fueled Kid to massage her deeper.

"Come here..." He grabbed her ankle and smoothed her way through the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor while her body rests at the bed, Kid leaned down at her sex, hot breath mingled in with the warmth Maka was making.

"You smell soo... nice.." Kid said, drawing in closer to her clothe pussy. He licked it even though it's still clothed, licking it at the sides were some skin can be seen. The small touches gave shivers down her spine.

"Kid, stop... mmhhrr teasing meee." Maka pleaded, clutching the covers she's lying on.

Kid responded by hooking his thumb at her panties and pulling it down, a wet line connected from her wet sex to her panties. Kid licked it, he threw her panties at the side, hands back on her waist, massaging them.

He licked and licked the outside of her maiden hood, he went deeper in every lick until he felt a little bud that made Maka jerk. His hands slithered down to her legs, moving it up and down, seemingly stabling her when she jerks again.

He propped his elbows at her knee to restrain her movements, his hands went to her sex, opening it up and licked her more inside. One of her hands went to her mouth as she suck one of her fingers, wanting it to be Kid's penis, her other hand went to play with her breasts, wanting Kid's hand to do that to her.

A low growl came from Kid as he 'do' Maka's wet pussy. Maka's hands went through Kid's hair, locking her fingers through his black, silky hair.

Kid used his fingers to fumble with her bud as he lick his way in through her. He started pushing his tongue in and out of her, thumbing her bud at the same time. This made her over the edge, moaning out his name louder than he had expected.

She grabbed his head and forcefully pushed him further in, "More.. ha ha.. more Kiiiyaa Kid! Ha... Don't stop.." She panted, this was the song for me, Kid thought.

Kid did what he was told, not stopping, instead he picked up his pace and made it more harder and intense, moments later he could see/feel Maka trembling in his touch, each flick of the bud made Maka convulse and moan out his name.

"Kiid. hhaaaa... I ca- I - KIIIID!" She yelled out loud, cumming on Kid's wet lips, she involuntarily trapped Kid's head with her legs, making him more deep inside of her.

Kid opened up her legs to let himself breathe. "Maka you might make me loose my breath if you do that." He placed a chaste kiss at her throbbing sex and climbed up, pulling her to a pillow in the center of the bed.

"I love you." Kid said as he kissed Maka, just a kiss, but filled with love.

"I love you too." Maka giggled, she looped her arms to Kid's neck, pulling him to her, hugging him.

"Maka... I want you." Kis whispered, looking at her eyes.

"Then... what will you do?" She said, lips formed into a smirk that Kid's already familiar with.

"Seriously, that lips of your's is enough to make me come again." He said as he kissed her again.

"Hmmm.. make me yours Kid." Maka said in the kiss.


End file.
